


In Dreams

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [20]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Doumeki Watanuki Eternity</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hari](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hari).



> Prompt: Doumeki Watanuki Eternity

_Forever, eternity… Doumeki and Watanuki skirt these words in relation to life, love. They live too often in dreams and prefer the precious corporeal moment of now._


End file.
